Broken Lullaby
by Pinkpillow19
Summary: What if the EvilQueen, the Mayor, Regina Mills finally broke. Could the savior pull her tattered mind back together again? SwanqueenAF
1. Chapter 1

Broken Lullaby/All is Lost

Inspired by Dollhouse the Male Nightcore version. Origenally by Melanie Martinez. It's a nice affect if you play the song with this chapter, especially when Regina starts singing.

A/N: Please enjoy this tale. What if Regina's mind broke after Cora died. What if Cora finally got what she wanted, a broken Regina. Can her savior bring her back? #Swanqueen

Cora was dead, her mother. The woman who came back for her, who with her heart deep in her chest for just a moment, loved her.

Regina's motions were frantic, she needed to find the spell her mother had with her. She would make Henry love her. In her vault she frantically dumped items from her mother's trunk on the floor, in no order. Growing far more desperate she started to tear her mother's gowns apart. She grunted and shrieked until one dark blue dress, once ripped to pieces produced a scroll.

A smile broke across Regina's tight features, she clutched the item to her chest as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Thank you Mommy…"

She opened the scroll, her smile growing wider when she saw a hint of red. She slowly lowered the scroll and saw one of the dresses her mother had brought, that now lay a bit torn on the floor, was her own favorite red velvet dress from when she was queen.

A shaky hand reached for it. As if in a trance, as if something finally broke. She removed her mayor's clothes to pull the dress on.

She stood in front of the mirror, unseeing. Smoothing the dress down as best as she could. The hem at the hip was ripped and the dress showed one slender hip as well as one shoulder.

'They'll never love you…' she heard as she turned.

She picked up a hand mirror disguarded on the floor and went to fetch her mother's brush from the trunk.

She gingerly sat on the floor in front of the sofa and started her daily strokes through her mane.

"1…2…3…4…"

She began to hum and eerie toon.

…

Emma felt so stupid. How had her parents tricked her into thinking that Regina had killed Archie? The woman had been trying so hard to change. For her son, for their son. Emma sighed and pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she headed into the woods towards Regina's vault. It's where the brunette went when she wanted, no needed, to be alone.

Emma shivered as her blue leather jacket wasn't exactly warm enough for the winter/spring that was currently frosting its way through Maine. As she drew closer she became warmer, more determined. She would make this right with Regina. The poor woman had just lost her mother after all, apparently not even Snow White was pure of heart. Emma sighed as a mist of warm air escaping he, mixed with the cold.

She stood in front of the vault door. Should she knock? No, that would just give the older woman more time to keep her out. Luckily the door was already unlocked. Strange. Emma didn't like it here, it was creepy to say the least. Emma lightly closed the door behind her. The first room was Regina's father's grave, already pushed to the side, yep Regina was here. Emma followed the light down the stairs, past the room of humming hearts and to the backroom, which was slightly ajar.

Emma was about to push it open when she heard singing.

"…Open the walls, play with your dolls, well be a perfect family…

When you walk away is when we really play…

Mom please wake up….

No one ever listens as wallpaper glistens,

Don't let them see what goes down in the k-kitche…"

Was Regina singing? Were the hearts throbbing with a beat… Emma had heard this song before…

"I see things that no one else sees… .hmmmm"

"Uh oh go back to being plastic…hmmmmm"

"Places places get in your places get in your places,

Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces,

Everyone thinks that we're perfect…please don't let them look through the curtains…"

"hmmmmm hmmmm hmmmm"

Emma lightly pushes the door, "R-Regina." To say she wasn't creeped out was a major understatement. She felt as though they were being watched. As the hearts still throbbed to the beat, Regina sat on the floor staring off onto the wall, brushing her hair. Upon further inspection she was wearing a tattered red velvet dress. Emma could clearly see her shoulder and hip, and though the lace might have at one time covered her assets, one breast was fully visible.

The woman on the floor did not sing again but continued to hum. Emma approached slowly. She hadn't expected this. Anger, a fireball, a punch to the face, she expected all of that. She did one more sweep of the room for sharp objects that could be used as weapons, she didn't see any. She sat next to Regina but the woman kept her stare blankly ahead. Emma could see her features were completely relaxed but she had two twin rivers streaming down her face.

Emma reached out a hand, "Regina…"

The woman stopped brushing her hair, slightly inclining her head down Emma's direction, as if to let her in on a secret. A chill swept through the air.

"One day, they'll see what goes down in the kitchen…" She was now muttering the hushed broken phrases.

Emma reached her hand out to wipe away a tear, once the river's flow was disrupted Regina's eyes shot straight to Emma's.

"Please don't look…."Emma jumped a little at the frantic tone, though it was whispered.

Regina touched her hand to Emma's wrist, and Emma started to see flashes.

A/N: Are you hooked yet? ;) :P


	2. One Day They'll See

One Day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen….

Emma was standing in a dark room. It was beautiful and immaculate, though for the young girl in the bed it seemed to be cold. She looked around and saw a few features with horses. She heard rain pound on the glass and flashes of light let her know the storm was not slowing down any time soon.

Emma was certain of one thing, whatever had happened she should not be in this little girl's room. She stood in the shadows quietly hoping to find a way out without frightening the girl. Her eyes glided around the room until she heard a grumble. The girls stomach, she must be hungry. The girl looked around the room one more time before reaching behind her bed and pulling out her horsie.

"Come on rosie, maybe the cook will let us have just one pastry tonight…after all we didn't have dinner…but you have to be brave, and quiet. If mother…" but the little girl didn't finish. She squared her shoulders and set her face on determination.

She creeped towards the door. Pushing it, it creaked slightly. She jumped. She waited. When her mother didn't show she peaked her head out. She needed to be as quiet as a ghost.

Emma followed to see what the young girl was up to. They kept to the shadows, moving slowly to not make a sound. More lightning flashes guided Emma's way so she didn't trip.

Regina heard someone walking, she froze in fear. Emma watched as the little girl could move. She tried to walk in front of the girl, she wanted to protect her, but found she could not move to her, her own panic rising.

An older man wandered around the corner. He turned to the little girl, showing her a kind smile.

"Regina dear, what are you doing out of bed…?" He knelt down and upon seeing his daughter's shaking took her into his arms.

"Hey there princess don't be scared it's just me sweetheart." Regina, once safe in his arms hugged him back.

"Daddy the storm was so loud, and I was hungry…" The little girl's eyes cast themselves to the floor.

Henry sighed and nodded, "Your mother always had a temper at dinner." He looked around then pulled something from his pocket.

"Which is why I was up to sneak you a pastry from the kitchen."

Regina's face lit up, "Thank you Daddy!" she tackled him, and buried her face into his neck.

He lightly chuckled, "Shh we don't want mommy to know. Our secret."

He carried the young girl back to her room. Emma floored that this little girl was Regina. The purple nightgown was a bit regal for a little girl. Henry tucked her in bed and spread out a towel for the girl to eat her treat.

It gave the old man joy to see his daughter happy, that much was clear. Regina ate the treat daintily. Then when she was finished her father kissed her on the forehead.

"Dear no matter what, remember that I love you. You are a beautiful princess." Regina nodded her eyes wide and her smile big.

She yawned and mumbled, "Love you too daddy." Her eyes drooping.

Emma watched as Henry left, lightly closing the door. A loud boom of thunder cracked and the younger girl was awake once again. She looked at the towel forlornly as she was still a bit hungry. Just one more.

Emma wanted to beg the little girl to stay in bed, that she would fetch something for her, who knew where Cora was.

Again, a bit more reckless this time, the girl left her room. Emma again followed. This time they made it to the kitchen.

The cook was still cleaning as Regina wandered up.

"Excuse me." The little girl curtsied.

"May I please have something to eat?" Regina used her best puppy dog eyes. Emma giggled she didn't even know Regina had them.

The woman rolled her eyes but smiled. And handed her a roll. Regina smiled and bit into in sitting on a stool as the old woman continued to work.

Emma warmed at the sight of the two. Until that voice…

"Anna what have I told you about feeding Regina treats…." A curtain was pushed aside and in walked Cora. The room seemed to grow cold.

Cora's dress was half tied, as if done up in a hurry.

Regina hugged the bread to her chest, "Mother…" Cora snapped her fingers and Regina's mouth was shut tight.

"Children shouldn't speak when adults are speaking…" She turned back to the cook.

The cook stood straight, never breaking eye contact.

"Cora she is just a child, you have to feed her."

Cora laughed, then her face grew blank, "No one tells me what to do."

She reached her hand into Anna's chest and pulled out her heart, and crushed it. The ashes falling to the ground like snow.

Regina dropped her bread. She was starting to cry. She loved Anna, the woman was nothing but kind to her, like her daddy was. Her little face threw a death glare at Cora. The woman brushed off her dress, walked past Regina. Then changing her mind she turned around and struck her daughter in the face.

"Love is weakness Regina."

The little girl's upper lip stung and Emma could see it trickle with blood. But the little girl would not cry, she sat there numbly watching Anna's lifeless body sleep on the floor.

a/N: I love Henry Senior, breaks my heart.


	3. I Killed Daddy

Emma was sitting back with Regina again in her vault. Tears again running down Regina's face. Perhaps she had just relived that memory again with Emma.

A lightly tanned hand drifted up to her lip. Emma's hand reaching out of its own accord.

"It's ok Regina, it's healed…" Brushing her fallen hair from brown eyes.

Regina's face still blank continues crying.

Emma slips her arm around her shoulders, "Regina would you like to see Henry?" Hoping this will be the one thing to pull the woman out from her nightmares.

Regina hugs herself, a move that does not go unnoticed by Emma.

"I-I…I think I killed daddy…" Regina shivers, "I just wanted to be happy…"

Emma started to rub her back. Ok so she thinks Regina is talking about Henry senior.

Emma kisses the side of her head as the brunette's fingers find their way to her hair, running through it.

"Oh no…."

Regina's face contorts in pain, pleading eyes turning to Emma.

"Did I?" Her nails go to dig into her face but Emma pulls them away.

"Hey don't do that." Regina doesn't fight Emma's hold on her hands.

Emma needs to think. Regina is not safe alone. She is seeing flashes and maybe hearing voices and who knows what else. Hopefully this is temporary. Emma thinks maybe her mom could help.

She runs her thumbs over Regina's wrists.

"Regina do you remember Snow?"

Regina shakes her head, Emma takes this for an answer. Until Regina speaks.

"I am not pretty enough…she is the fairest in the land. Queen Ava was beautiful…he tells me…every night as we... It is always her name he speaks…"

Emma is horrified. She is speaking of her marriage. Regina never speaks about that to anyone. Apparently not even Archie.

Emma fears another flashback. She grips Regina tight but it doesn't come.

"I'm not pretty enough… it's because I'm broken. He can see the scar…he can see how sad I am but he does nothing about it…"

Regina suddenly tries to pull her hands from Emma's.

"Mother…if she finds you here…you must go. I can't have friends."

"Don't let her see through the cracks! She'll find you!" Regina tries to push away.

Emma wraps her arms about the woman's waist hoping compression will settle her down.

"Shhhh Regina it's ok. She died remember…Snow, she used a candle on her heart." Regina lays her head back on Emma's shoulder, folding into her.

"But you don't know her like I do…she always comes back." Regina goes limp.

Emma starts to rock her. "No, not this time Regina." Regina grabs Emma's hand, she holds tight.

Emma is at a loss for what to do. She can't leave Regina here.

A/N: Re-uploaded. Posting two close since they are shorter. if you get a chance please check out how to save a life if you have not already under my stories :))) on to the next chapter? ;) poor Regina, you killed your dad but it's ok boo, Emma's got you


	4. Mom?

Emma takes Regina to the loft. She called ahead, it's late. Her mother owes Regina a debt, she killed Cora. Emma had placed her jacket on Regina as they walk to her car and drove back to town. Regina is guided into the charming apartment. Snow has tea waiting. They set her down at the table. Emma runs her hand through Regina's hair as she speaks.

"I will be right there, I need to talk to Snow. I won't leave you alone, I promise." Regina looks down into her tea. Emma kisses her on the head, as Snow watches intently from the living room.

"If you need anything come get me." She watches Regina blink. She knows that this means somewhere in her muddled mind she is listening. One last squeeze of Regina's shoulder and Emma sits with Snow across the large open space.

Snow raises a brown at Emma. "You really care for her." She picks up her hot chocolate and sips.

Emma sits at an angle so she can watch Regina as well.

"I do… I didn't even know I did."

Snow smiles, "Good she could use a friend, though I fear for her mind Emma, you found her like this?"

Emma sips her hot chocolate and cinnamon and nods.

"She was singing…and brushing her hair, she had found that torn gown and put it on…"

Snow watches as her daughters features grow hopeless.

"What do I do with her…"

Snow looks at Regina one more time, "I think…she has had a psychotic break, I don't know if there is anything to do…"

Emma glares at her mother, "She has the most resilient heart right…"

Snow inclines her head, "Her heart may be, but the mind can only take so much. Regina has been through a lot."

Emma sighs, blinking back tears, her voice growing hoarse, "She doesn't remember Henry… and I have no idea who she thinks I am…"

Emma hears a tapping. Regina is tapping her fingers to that song again. She sips the tea. Emma sees it first her hand trembles. Where Snow might think this is sadness Emma sees it for what it is, rage.

Emma stands just as Regina does. Regina grabs the steaming cup and chucks it at the wall.

"Damn it Snow! How many times have I told you!" She turns to Snow and Emma intercepts her and holds her back.

"Your father… HE…" She's huffing. Snow is frozen. Her eyes shifting from Regina's manic eyes to the wet stain on the brick walls.

Emma strokes her fingers against the only skin she can find, on Reigna's hip.

"Regina, I know…shhhh…Calm down." Regina sags at Emma's touch. Emma grows worried about Regina's burned hand and goes to heal it.

"But she…she's the reason I am locked in here. He won't let me out Emma!" Ok so now Emma knows somewhere in Regina's darkened mind she knows who she is, at least somewhat…

Emma watches how Regina's heaving chest starts to slow.

Snow's face is set in a hard stare. "Emma she needs to be locked up."

Emma stares incredulously at her mother.

"She doesn't need more reasons to hate us…"

A door creaks open, Henry walks down the stairs quickly.

"Mom! Are you alright? What happened?"

His eyes watch the way Emma's arms grip at Regina's body. He sees a dead look to his mother's eyes.

"Is this about Cora?"

He looks at Emma for some sort of way to decipher what is going on at 3 AM.

Regina grips Emma, her mouth open and closing as she struggles with her thoughts out loud.

"Mom? But I can't have children…I took a potion to spite mother when she made me marry the king. It hurt…I remember…Emma I remember…"

Emma's heart breaks how will a 12 year old understand what is happening to his mom.

"Henry, your mother is sick…" Emma stumbles to produce something.

Regina turns in her arms alarmed, "I am?!" Her eyes searching Emma's. Emma can't hold back the tears anymore, she breaks. What's funny is Regina wraps her arms around her.

"I'm sorry…." Emma knows the woman has no idea what she is apologizing for, as she catches her son biting his lip.

As Regina releases Emma Henry grabs his brunette mother's hand.

"Mom, I am your son. You adopted me when I was a few days old. In Boston." At his mother's confused face he sighs. "My middle name is Daniel…Henry Daniel Mills."

Regina's mouth forms an "o".

She looks around the room then back at Henry, "So I named you after him and my father?"

Henry nods. Regina smiles. Which breaks Henry's heart, this isn't his mom.

Henry drops her hand. He never wanted to lose her.

Snow looks sternly at Emma. "We need to take her to the hospital."

A/N: do you want to see the hospital or see some more creepy stuff? ;) Keep these for bed time :))


	5. Shattered Dreams

"We are not taking her to the hospital." Emma steps in front of Regina making sure her hand has contact with the woman.

"Mom I can handle her. We owe her."

Snow looks hard at Regina then back at Emma.

"If you can get her under control by tonight. It's not just for our family's safety Emma, it is for hers as well." Regina is watching Snow like she is a serpent that might strike her at any moment.

Snow approaches and Regina takes a step further behind Emma. Snow sighs.

"Regina I am sorry, I will talk to father all right?" She keeps her eyes trained on the darker brown ones and her old stepmother seems satisfied.

"Ok Snow, thank you." She reaches down and grabs Emma's hand.

"Can we go to bed? I am very tired." Emma's eyebrow raises a bit and her mother's looking at her.

...

Emma goes to the bathroom quickly, not wanting to leave Regina alone too long. Henry is sleeping downstairs on the couch. She used her powers to lock the door, hopefully that will hold until morning. Maybe she can figure this situation out on a bit more sleep. She splashes her face with cold water and opens the door to her room.

Regina is face down, snuggling into a pillow. And she's naked, butt ass naked. Emma swallows hard, Regina has an amazing body, She always knew Regina was attractive. But it's another thing to see her laying naked in her bed.

Emma sighs and grabs a thick blanket to tuck Regina in. The brunette sighs contently as the temperature on her skin changes. Emma runs her hand through brown silky treads.

"I promise you, I won't give up. I'll be here for you." She slips under her blankets, shifting to get comfortable.

"Goodnight Regina."

…..

Emma wakes to the sound of water running. The shower is on. She rubs at her eyes, Regina is taking a shower. She almost lets her lids drop back down, until she realizes the light is off in the bathroom.

"Great…" Her heart starts racing. She should have locked the bathroom…

She knocks quietly, "Regina?"

She hears some shuffling.

Emma sighs, "Come on Regina I am tired, just let me in."

She waits, no sound. She takes a deep breath and tries the door, unlocked.

Her eyes have adjusted to the dark and luckily there is a window in the bathroom that casts quite a bit of moonlight.

Regina stares at Emma through the mirror. Emma tries to stifle her yawn. She sees something in Regina's hand glint in the moonlight. When she moves toward Regina the woman hides it behind her back.

Emma huffs and flips on the lights.

"Ah!" Regina is momentarily blinded and Emma can see she has a knife, where the hell did she get that.

Emma grabs her wrist forcing her to drop the knife.

"What the hell were you doing?" Emma screeches.

Regina pulls her wrist that Emma is still holding into her chest.

"I-I'm sorry…"

Emma can see the woman's eyes shrink back in fear, eyes cast down.

Emma loosens her grip.

"Regina, what were you doing?" trying a softer tone seems to work.

Regina eases up.

"I didn't want to wake you…" she says quietly.

Emma's head is pounding and her adrenaline is rushing.

"Regina, I'm not mad ok, just tell me what you were doing." Emma releases the tanned wrist and places her hand on Regina's hip.

Regina leans back against the wall.

"I was thinking. The scar, maybe it's why no one loves me. Maybe if I just cut it off then things could change for me…"

Emma's eyes start to water.

"Regina, the scar is part of you. You are beautiful the way you are. And people do love you Regina. Your son…"

Regina nods, "And you?"

Emma smiles and cups a soft cheek. "Yeah, and me."

Emma looks about the counter. There are prescription medications all lined up. Emma tries not to show her fear.

"Regina did you take any of these?" She really hopes not.

Regina looks wide eyed at Emma. "No, not yet. I couldn't decide which to take."

She looked sadly at the pills. "You said I am sick, but I don't know how to fix it. I thought maybe I could figure it out while you slept. I turned the shower on so you wouldn't hear me fix my scar…But you said you like it, so I will leave it. If it pleases you."

Regina turns toward the shower and moves to get in.

"Whoa where are you going…" Emma grabs her shoulder.

Regina turns back confused.

"I need to shave Emma, I haven't since a few days ago." She flips her hair irritated, a sliver of the mayor remains.

Emma shakes her head, "I'll do it for you. I don't want you using a razor ok? Promise me?"

Regina sits in the shower and nods. She waits. Emma turns the shower into a bath. She has Regina raise her arms. She finds out the brunette is a bit ticklish, she would have never guessed. She has her raise her legs. Regina watches as Emma carefully cleans her legs. Emma can see that the woman doesn't need to be shaved anywhere else. She lightly laughs with a soft shake of her head.

"Bikini wax?"

Regina smiles, "Magic."

Emma takes a wash cloth and rubs lavender on her back and across her shoulders. Maybe Emma could have been a mom, at least with a little girl. She loves how Regina seems fascinated by the water. The brunette's eyes dart around at the ripples in the water, a soft genuine smile plays across her face. She looks like she doesn't have a care it the world. Regina trusts Emma, so she can finally relax.

Emma is glad they avoided the knife and pills fiasco, she will need to find out where Regina found the knife though and if there are any more…

Suddenly Emma connects her hand with Regina's skin and there is another flash….

 _She is standing in the foyer. It's mother's day today. Every other year Henry had made her a beautiful card and they had gone out to get cake and have a picnic in the park or in the living room. But a few days ago Henry decided that he hated her. He kept telling her he wanted his real mom, that she's a liar._

 _She knows there won't be a card this year. She sighs. It was 15 min ago she told Henry they needed to be ready to go. But he's not coming. It was too much to hope for. There will not be a cake this year and no fun day at the park chasing ducks and getting so dirty they both give up on showering._

 _She wanders into her office into the closet and pulls out a box of cards Henry has made her…_

 _She spends hours it feels like looking through them and smiling at how his drawing and writing has improved._

 _Her smile fails as her son barges in seeing his artwork spread about the room and his mother's smile fading._

 _He grips a card he has made and throws it to the floor._

 _"These are not for you! You're a liar! You're not my real mom and you don't love me!"_

 _Emma sees the woman's hands shake; she is still holding a card. Henry walks up and takes it from her hand. He goes to rip it as she shrieks 'no'. The boys stops, seeing the desperation, he lets the card float to the ground. Regina lunges for it and pulls it to her chest._

 _"What did I ever do to you? Please tell me how to fix this Henry! I don't want to fight you anymore, I'll give you anything!" She's on her knees bawling, hunched over, she feels sick._

 _Henry crosses his arms shaking his head, "Find my real mom."_


	6. Locks for Happiness

Emma comes back from the flash.

Regina is leaning over her, applying a wet cloth to her head.

"Emma?" Emma is helped to a sitting position.

"How long was I out for?" She rubs at her head, as worried brown orbs search her eyes.

"You looked, I told you not to. You don't want to know what it's like to be me Emma…"

Regina keeps dabbing Emma's head.

When Emma can finally stand she leads them back to bed. She locks the bathroom with her magic telling Regina that she is doing it for safety and not to hurt her. If she needs to go she just has to wake Emma up. The brunette nods her understanding.

Emma watches Regina's face, she looks out into the dark at nothing.

"What's wrong." Emma makes contact with Regina's hand.

Regina shrugs, "He wanted to take everything from me…and I would let him. He's all I had left…I dropped the spell…"

Emma pulled the sheets up on her.

"The spell won't work anyway, he would never think he loves me…" Regina lets out a deep sigh.

Emma's heart was breaking. "Regina, Henry does love you. He's just upset and confused. He always checks to make sure you're ok…"

Regina turns to Emma and shakes her head, "No, no more cards." She shrugs, as she holds back tears, biting her lip.

…

This time it's not a flash, it's a memory. Emma storming into Regina's personal space. Unafraid, challenging, even threatening the brunette to do something.

"How the hell did you get like this!"

Regina sneers, but Emma knows her better now. In the dream she watches Regina go home alone. First the woman throws things. Shattering her perfect illusion she has had for years. She thought things could be better, and they had been, for a while.

Emma watches as the woman downs her drinks. She is standing in the middle of her study it's the picture of destruction. How dare Emma speak to her like that, she doesn't know her, she doesn't get to judge her. She finishes her drink and throws her glass at the wall. She screams digging her nails into her scalp. She drops to the floor.

No one is coming to save her, no one. She lifts her head, a fireball igniting in her hand. She'll burn it all down. Then they'll feel sorry. She'll go out in this destruction she has caused. But as she is about to set fire to the room, she catches the corner of purple under her coffee table. She extinguishes the flame and crawls closer. She pulls the piece of paper out. It's a card Henry made her. The one he almost destroyed. She pulls it to her chest. She'll make him love her again, she has no choice.

Next thing she knows she is on her way to her vault. She pushes aside her father's grave, forgoing the flowers this time. She passes the hearts, she's in her back room. Her mother's trunk, the spell must be in there. She knew her mother must have brought tricks for her. How else did she plan on winning Regina back? Her mother was gone. Snow White had made sure of that. Maybe it was a blessing, but in those fleeting moments before her mother faded away she could have sworn that maybe, just maybe, she could have loved her.

Regina looked through the drawers, nothing. She grew frustrated. It must be in a dress. She started checking dress pockets, then pure rage drove her to rip through the dresses. Everything was wrong, everyone was right. She was a monster.

She finally ripped a dark blue dress, a scroll tumbling out. Something snapped. Her mommy had saved her this time. She could be happy.

It was then she noticed her red dress. The clothes she had on would surely enrage her mother. Her eyes darting around the room. She wasn't here yet, there was still time. She pulled on her red dress. She loved how this dress felt. How it had brought back the life in a woman trapped in a marriage, within a stone wall.

She looked at her hair. Her mother could always tell when she didn't finish her strokes. She darted for a brush. She would get through them before she arrived, she would have to. She heard someone singing a song. It was soothing, it spoke to her. This voice understood her. All the years of hiding, or pretending to be perfect, of pretending she didn't see the things she saw. No one would understand her but the voice…but then Emma walked in…..

Emma wakes up and Regina is playing with her hair.

"Emma if I needed your hair for a spell, would you spare some for me?" Emma turned and watched as Regina pulled herself tighter into a ball, releasing Emma's hair.

"Just a bit? So I could be happy?"

Emma's mind was over tired. She needed to sleep. She would be of no use to Regina if she couldn't' function. She had no choice they would need to put Regina somewhere where she couldn't get hurt so that Emma would know she would be safe while she slept. She decided to wake Snow.

A/N: CONTINUESSSS... POOR BABY!


	7. Memory Wipe

Regina enters StoryBrook Gen with her Charming family in tow. If she could remember things in order right now she would be happy she finally has a family, they are here making sure she is safe. Emma wanted to keep her at home. But after a few incidents, all minor, she conceded to lock Regina up in a padded room, but only if she were to stay with her.

Regina walked into the soft white room and glanced around. Emma didn't miss that she shook.

"I am a prisoner?" She turned and looked back.

"No one loves me?" She took a step back.

Emma followed her into the room, holding the duffle bag.

"No Regina, that's not it. We just have to keep you safe till we can fix this…you are confused right now…" Emma closed the door and reached for Regina's dress that she insisted on wearing.

"Let me change your clothes all right?"

Regina nods. Emma slips off her dress and puts a loose tank-top and sweatpants on Regina. She also brought a blanket and two pillows, despite her parent's fears that Regina should have anything or anyone in the room with her.

Regina sits on the floor once dressed and starts to twist her hair. Emma throws the bag out of the room and lays the pillows down and sits next to Regina, tossing the blanket over their legs.

She turns and grabs Regina's hand. "I'm not leaving you. Ok?"

Regina grips her hand back. "Not even when I wake up?" Her gaze vulnerable.

"Not even then." Emma kisses her cheek, Regina blushing.

Emma pulls her down and into her arms, a quiet yelp from Regina.

"Just sleep will you woman? Then we can figure out what to do tomorrow."

Regina nuzzles into Emma's chest. And the two sleep.

…

The morning comes and a warm light comes through the lighting in the walls and the cracks about the door. Regina feels no less jumbled. She sighs frustrated and hides her face in her hands. Why can't she just remember everything right. Why can't she remember this son and how she knows to trust Emma. And how they are not in the same realm anymore. Maybe this is all some trick…does she need to pass some test?

She watches Emma sleep. Does Emma love her? Is that what this is? What she feels right now isn't what she felt with Daniel, but it is something strong. It fills her heart with hope. Hope that her mother is gone, and that maybe someone could truly love her again.

She hears Emma stir next to her.

Emma's hand finds her arm, her voice still groggy from sleep.

"Hey…you ok?"

Regina shakes her head, she has no idea if Emma can see the gesture.

Emma takes out her phone and texts her parents to tell them she is up.

Regina turns to Emma.

"How do you feel about me? I can't remember…"

Emma's smile goes away, Regina isn't better, she is just as lost as she was yesterday.

Emma runs her hand through messy dark locks.

"Well… I think the last 24 hours have shown both of us that I care a hell of a lot about you."

Regina pulls her knees up hugging them to her chest.

Emma grumbles, "I wish you remembered everything, tough you would probably hate me and everyone again…." She laughs lightly at the last part.

Regina shrugs, "Maybe…I don't know."

Emma hates how dejected Regina looks.

Emma leans in her heart aching.

"I wish I could make everything better Regina, I really do. I wish you would know that you are beautiful, more than my stupid mother, and damn it Regina I wish you were happy. SO much every damn day."

Regina can feel Emma's warm breath, mixing with her own.

She glances at Emma's lips one time before looking back up into her eyes, then suddenly there is pressure on her lips. A flash of light, her head is dizzy, she leans into Emma.

She hears a frantic, "Regina?!" Then her world disappears.

a/n: I will leave it right here for now :) yes I have more written ;) What happened?


	8. Broken

Regina wakes to a constant beeping sound. This floor is more comfortable. Someone is gripping her hand. She wants to open her eyes. Her head hurts.

"Gold, there was a flash! There must have been something magical." The grip never leaves her hand.

"Well dearie, if you could move enough to let me see…" Rumple huffs in annoyance.

"I am not lettering her go. You can work around me." Emma says defiantly.

Regina can feel a wave of magic as her eyes flutter open. She can see Emma's worried eyes. Henry sulking in the corner and Rumple's sad expression.

Emma smiles and is about to cry, "You're awake…"she barley gets past her lips.

Regina looks up her voice cracking, "Henry?" she asks hesitantly.

His face lights up and he bolts to the bed, knocking Rumple out of the way.

"Mom!" He tackles her to the bed.

"Mom I was so worried!" Regina holds him to her.

"I'm sorry Henry…." When her hand had disconnected with Emma's she would never know. She glanced up to see the blond avoiding her eyes.

Rumple takes a seat on the bed, his hand sitting on Regina's leg.

"Dear I am so sorry."

Regina looks up confused as Henry moves to sit at her side.

Emma looks at Gold, "What happened to her?"

Rumple takes a deep breath, "A spell by Cora, to leave Regina helpless and broken. It's called the curse of the broken lullaby, nasty thing. Most of its prey find themselves too unlovable and broken from real events that they normally scratch their eyes out and become completely dependent on the person who they latch onto. The person who casts the spell normally…"

Regina's veins run cold, Cora had left her with something. She turned her face so Henry would not see hot tears running down her face. The woman was a monster.

"So I am lost then, insane." She squeezes Henry's hand.

"Miss Swan. If you would please… take care of…Henry." Her heart breaks anew, she wasn't aware she could feel anymore.

Emma's gaze stays fixed on the floor.

"Regina you'll be fine…Gold is here to…"

Regina cuts in, "I'm not fine Emma! Do you even remember yesterday? I do! You can't trust me with anyone! I threw a boiling hot tea cup at the wall. I tried to lock us in your room. I almost cut off your hair for a spell…"

Rumple puts his hands up hoping to calm the argument.

"Ladies please. Regina. You were under a spell. But it would seem… true love has lifted the curse. You are cured dearie."

Regina looked at him and then Henry, "But no one would let Henry near me…not that he…"

Henry gripped his mom's hand. "Stop, I do love you."

Regina smiled, turning back to Emma.

"You…?" Regina still can't find Emma's eyes.

Henry notices the tension in the room.

"Mr. Gold, maybe we should give my mom's some time?"

Rumple stands, adjusting his cane under his weight. "I will take my leave. Just so you know Regina, I am glad your mother didn't succeed this time." With a slight bow of the head he was gone.

Henry kisses his mom, "I will go tell Grandma and Gramps you are ok and they don't have to worry. We have all been here since Emma's call this morning."

Regina watches him go and the door close.

She huffs frustrated that he blond will still not look at her.

"Emma! Come on what happened!?" The blond wrings her hands and moves to stand.

"Can I sit here?" gesturing to the empty space next to Regina. She smiles as it is still 'Emma' and not 'Miss Swan.'

"Yes. Of course." Regina feels the dip of the bed, and suddenly is a bit self conscious at having Emma this close.

Emma surges forward and wraps herself around Regina.

"I was so scared when you passed out! It was just a kiss, there was a moment there I thought you would come back…." She's trembling in Regina's arms. Regina remembers it all as if she had watched herself for the past 24 hours.

"Emma shhh, I'm fine now. It's ok."

Emma shakes her head into Regina's shoulder. "It was so terrifying you remembered everything out of order, your temper was sporadic… and you kept singing this damn scary song and I saw how you got your scar and so much more, I am so sorry…" Regina started rubbing soothing circles on the young woman's lower back.

"Emma, I'm here now. You broke the curse on my mind. I am right here dear, take a breath."

Emma struggled to take in air.

"Two more dear, you can do it. In…out. In….out…" Emma nuzzled her face into Regina's neck.

"Are you mad that I have feelings for you? I didn't even know I had feelings for you…" Emma hiccupped and Regina smoothed out her hair.

"I guess true love goes both ways dear." Regina kissed her head.

Emma laughed. "You're the one in the hospital bed and you're taking care of me."

Regina shrugs. "It's the least I can do I suppose."

"Thank you for not leaving me alone, and not giving up on me." Regina whispers.

Emma squeezes her, "Anytime." She can hear Regina's stomach growl. The brunette turning red.

Emma kisses her cheek. "What would you like to eat, I'll fetch it for you." Regina slowly closes her eyes, old fears die hard.

Emma brushes her fingers over Regina's wrists.

"Nothing will happen to me. You're hungry and I am grabbing you food either way. Tell me what you want or you will get something like a burger, that's what I would like to eat right now." Emma's wearing her shit eating grin and Regina lightly shoves at her.

"You eat like a child. If you must… I'll have a salad." Emma squeezes her hand.

"I'll have Henry sit with you." Regina nods her thanks, she really doesn't want to be alone.

…


	9. A New Card

Henry comes in with a shy smile.

"Mom?"

Regina's hands grip the sheets tight, her nerves getting the best of her.

"Henry." She swallows. She knows he was here earlier but that could have just been the heat of the moment. She is fine now, and once he realizes that she is sure he'll leave.

He decides to walk up and climb in the bed again. Regina stiffening and scooting over. He ignores her and scoots into her side, handing her something.

She is scared to look down. Maybe it's paper work to undo the adoption, maybe it's a letter asking her to leave town and go with Emma back to Boston. She spends too long thinking, as her son bumps her arm.

"Mom, read it. It took me awhile."

Regina looks at him then looks down.

The front says 'I'm Sorry'. Regina is scared to open it. Smaller hands lightly open the card.

One side has a drawing on it. Of a fairytale book and a queen. Henry was always very good at drawing. Regina looks up at him and he smiles encouragingly. The other side of the card is a small novel. She starts to read.

Mom,

I am sorry about the card incident, I know it has been a while but I still feel I should apologize. I never knew how much I would miss you until the last night. It really scared me. I saw what my life would be like without you, without the evil queen, and I didn't like it. When you didn't remember me I realized that once upon a time, I was pretty damn lucky. Ok I know you don't like it when I swear but I mean it. Remember that day I snuck a duck inside the house and hid it in my room? I remember you telling me it needed to go home because its family missed it? I realize my family will always include you. Emma doesn't give hugs like you, she doesn't know how to help me when I am sad, but she is an amazing mom. Just she's not my mom, more like my ma. A fun mom, who lets me play video games and eat candy, please forget I said that. But you know what, you're pretty amazing. I am sorry the world has been mean to you. Maybe me and Emma can help? She has been taking good care of you, I think you like her. Anyway I am so happy you're ok mom, I never want to know what my life would be like without you again. So fight to stay around ok? Oh and here is a card for the one I ruined. Hope you like it. I drew a storybook and you, and an apple!

Love,

YOUR SON,

Henry Daniel Mills

There are tears running down Regina's face, she tries to speak but no words come out. She leans her forehead against her sons. Something they have not done since he was little. She leans in a moment later and kisses the tip of his nose, he has not allowed her to do so in a while. But he does today.

Emma wanders into the café and grabs a mixed Kale and chicken salad and a pastry. She knows Regina likes sweets and now realizes how special they are to her. Her father risked her mother's rage to bring her one.

Emma wanders back to the room and hears Henry retelling Regina stories of herself the night before but in a fun light.

"Yeah mom, you came this close to hitting grandma's bird painting with your tea! She would have killed you!" Regina rolled her eyes.

"That painting is grotesque." Stopping when she looked up and saw Emma in the doorway.

"Food for one Regina Mills."

Henry moved from the bed so Emma could bring the tray over.

Emma smiles at the card when she lays out the food and watched tears collect in brown eyes when Regina saw the pastry.

She could not find her words so mouthed thank you at the blond. Emma lightly kissing her head.

Henry watched amazed.

"So Mom…when is Emma moving in."

Regina dropped her fork, and Emma whipped around, "What kid?"

Henry gestured to the door, "Gold said it was true loves kiss. So…"

Emma stiffened. Regina tried to fill the silence.

"Emma, if you would like we could…try this thing…or not?" Emma heard Regina grow scared.

Emma turned to her.

"Regina don't stress I just want you to be happy. Don't force yourself to do anything."

Henry smiled, "I'll uh let you guys talk."

Regina picked at the sheets.

"I'm… a bit…apprehensive of being…alone, still." Emma saw how vulnerable the brunette was being, she was taking a chance. Regina didn't open up to others easily.

Emma moved her tray a bit.

"I promised you I wouldn't leave you alone."

Regina grabs her fork to take a bite of her food.

"Good. But Mifflin, I will not be staying in that tiny apartment. And you will have your own room of course…" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong Idea."

"Of course dear."

…


End file.
